Moments GSD
by FireFreedom
Summary: One-shots of ideas for GSD characters and anime. It may or may not be related to each other. Not the best writer, no need for harsh judgement.
1. Kira's Closure

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed, All creation rights to go sunrise w/ Mitsuo Fukuda and Chiaki Morosawa

Several months had passed since the end of the second bloody valentine war. Every nations was rebuilding from the ground up. Everybody was still mourning for their love ones. The Plants and Orb Union suffered the most but they were the happiest nations out of the others. They were able to come up with a treaty that serves to protect all people with and without military forces, it didn't matter whether you're a natural or a coordinator.

Many other events has happened as well. Lacus Clyne became the first official supreme council chairwoman. Kira Yamato was appointed the top commander of the entire ZAFT forces with the recommendation of chairwoman Clyne. Athrun Zala retired from ZAFT entirely and remain a commander with the Orb Union, and was in close but distanced relationship with Meyrin Hawke, whom remain as a CIC specialist for ZAFT. Shin Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke had their own thing going on. Shin return to his normal rank as an ensign but worked only under commander Yamato's order, since he still had no idea what kind of effect the war had on everyone. Cagalli is busy as ever running a nation. Murrue and Mu finally got to relax with each other at the beach side house.

Like any normal day at Zaft's headquarter, Kira was sitting at his desk, doing his least favorite thing in the world, paper work. 'Man, all this paper work and analyzing remain me back in the days of Heliopolis.' thought Kira.

Suddenly the door had slide open to reveal the chairwoman. "Lacus what are you doing here?" said Kira.

She walked over to the desk and stood next to him and embrace him in a light hug. "I'm just here to see if you're doing okay with job and to see you since I was bored in my own office." said Lacus.

Kira turned his head away from the pc and piles of paper to meet with pale cerulean blue eyes. "Since you're the leader now, can you change policy so only Kira Yamato don't have to do paper work." said a pledging Kira with puppy eyes.

Lacus giggle at Kira's little silly antic. 'It's good to see that Kira is able to act normal and even like a child after all he has been through.' thought Lacus. "Sorry Kira, I might be the leader of the nation, but I can't just change or create new policy with a touch of my finger." said Lacus.

Kira had expected that answer since they were overseeing the safety of millions of people. "I know it's impossible." Kira stood up from his chair abruptly and held Lacus close to him and whisper into her right ear. "How about we take some time off from our duty and take a small trip to Orb." said a soft spoken Kira.

Lacus only register a little of what Kira wanted since she was currently melting from the embrace and whisper of her boyfriend. "Hmm how many days you think we are going off for since we can't be away from the office too long?" said Lacus.

"It's only going to be a short trip. Since the war have been over and I have thought things over. And I think it's time I go see my mother and ask that fateful question." said a sadden Kira.

Lacus can see the pain in Kira's eyes, the pain that always had haunted him and never really let him be at eased. "I'll make the arrangement and we can leave in a few hours since it's the weekend anyways." said Lacus seeing the sadden expression gong away.

"Thank you Lacus, you're the best." said Kira and placed a soft kiss on the cheek. Lacus turned pink but not like her hair.

The last few hour went by rather quick, Kira was mostly doing boring paper work, and Lacus made all the appropriate arrangement with Cagalli. At the last half an hour before the departure time, Kira and Lacus went to their personal changing room at the base, change into their casual clothes and headed towards the shuttle.

"This feels so much better than the stuffy uniforms." said a relieved Kira.

"Don't be like that Kira, the uniform looks good on you, just like when you had the Orb one too." said Lacus.

"You're only saying that because you get to wear your comfortable kimono dress, since there is no dress code for you." said a monotone Kira.

Lacus giggles at Kira's response. "Well part true but what I said was really true. Like in casual clothes, you're like a normal person with a care in the world. But in the uniform, it looks like you're ready for serious business. And I like those qualities."

Kira couldn't really say anything but blush. The two were still walking and talking and didn't notice their surroundings. "Chairwoman Clyne and commander Yamato, you might want to watch your steps you two almost walked into the steel door." said the soldier and with a salute.

Kira and Lacus felt embarrassed seeing as they were stuck in their own little world in a military headquarter. "Thank you for the warning and is the shuttle ready to go." said Lacus.

"Yes Chairwoman Clyne and commander Yamato" replied the soldier.

"Everything seems good. Let's get going." said Kira.

Lacus nodded and they both walked in the shuttle and leave the rest to the shuttle team, while they relax for the ride.

Half an hour later, they shuttle have landed in Orb and they were greeted by Cagalli and Athrun. "Kira, Lacus, it's so great to see you each after all these months." said a happy Cagalli while running towards them to hug them. The four hugged it out like old times.

"So what's with the sudden trip to Orb, when the arrangements was only made a few hour ago." asked a curious Athrun.

"Oh you know the usual, I want to get away from piles of paper work." Replied Kira.

Athrun laughs, "You haven't change one bit. You hate paper work but you still do it anyways, like when we were little kids."

Lacus and Cagalli eyed the two males, wondering what they have missed. "Ask Kira if you want to know since we were at the same lunar prep school." was all that Athrun said.

"That's another story for another time." said Kira before he walked away for a car and Lacus followed him.

"My little brother is so hard to read and understand sometimes." said an angered Cagalli.

"Little brother? Are you still on that issue in seeing who is older and younger." said Athrun with a brow raised.

"Commander Zala, if I wanted you're opinion or advice, I would've asked you." retorted Cagalli with a harsh tone.

Athrun sweat dropped and didn't want to get on Cagalli bad side, since he knew her wrath very well from his past experience.

After an hour of driving, Kira and Lacus finally reached the beach side home that they used to stay at, before the whole, chairwoman and top commander have to live at the Plants. Kira pulled into the drive way and go out with Lacus and met with more familiar faces.

"Kira, Lacus, what are you two doing here out of nowhere." shouted Murrue, surprised with the sudden development in her daily activities.

"We're here for a visit and to take a little time off from work. It's always good to relief unwanted stress." said Kira. Lacus nodded in agreement.

Rushing out of the door like a bull. "Did someone say little Kira and the pink princess is here?" big grin on Mu's face

"There is never a dull moment with you is there Mu." said Kira.

"Of course not. Because I make everything exciting, just like how I make the impossible, possible." said an excited Mu.

"He sure does the impossible a lot and caring for this big child is a lot of work too." said Murrue with sarcasm.

Everyone all laughed at the comment knowing it's true and untrue at the same time. "We will have time to catch up later. I'm here to see my mother for this trip." said Kira finally calming down his own laughter.

"You know where to find her then." said a pleasant Murrue.

"Do you want me to come with you Kira?" said Lacus.

"If you want and want to find out." replied Kira. Lacus simply nodded and follow Kira into the home and where his mother will be.

A moment later. "Kira, Lacus it's good to see you two." said a happy Caridad, while running from the kitchen to hug both of them.

"Hi mom, it's good to see you too." Replied Kira

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Yamato." said Lacus. The three had a good moment and then went to sit on the couch.

"Mom I have thought about this for a long time already and I think it's time to ask. Why you and dad made me into a coordinator." asked Kira with a serious face and tone. Lacus who sat beside Kira knew everything she had done for him would lead up to this moment.

Caridad put away her happy side. "I knew this day would come eventually. I guess I can start off by saying this. Kira I am not your biological mother. Your real mother was my older sister Dr. Via Hibiki, and your biological father is Dr. Ulen Hibiki. And I don't have a real answer to your question since I am your adopted mother/aunt only. I was entrusted by my sister to raise and love you like my own. Even after all this time, I still wonder if they are still alive somewhere, since there was never confirmation of your parent's deaths. Kira wait here." Caridad got up from the couch and walk away to some room.

After fifteen minutes have passed she finally came back and sat back at the couch and handed Kira a letter. "Sorry it took so long but it took me a long time to find this large envelope. A Letter which your parents have left for you." said a crying Caridad.

Eyes wide open as Kira was beginning to open the large envelop left behind so long ago. "I really don't know what to expect now. Am I going to get all the answers I need and finally move on or more mysteries will come into my life." said Kira to no one.

Kira felt a hand on his own and turned his head to see Lacus with a smile. "No matter if it's a small or huge answer, you will be able to have some closure that you seek for so long. So you don't have to be afraid no more. I will and everyone will always be here for you." said Lacus with confidence in her voice.

Kira only nodded and turned his head back to the letter. Opening it carefully and taking what seems to be like multiple letters. One for Kira and one for Cagalli.

Before Kira could, he had one more thing to ask. "When did you receive this package, mom?"

"I didn't get it initially. It's came to me after a few months raising you. And it will only up to that point when I knew your parents were still alive, since the package arrived with me knowing. There was only a note saying it was for you and Cagalli." replied Caridad.

So Kira began to read the letter for answers.

 _Dear Kira,_

 _By the time you read this, we would have no idea what will happen to us or to you and your sister. Your mother and I argued a lot because of what I have done to you. You've must be very disgusted with me for even writing to you. I won't say sorry because I am an ambitious scientist, to achieve something great in one life time. Because I have achieved that life dream, I am proud to say I have the greatest son in the world. Not because I created the ultimate coordinator, but because everything I believe in went to my son, even if it meant at the genes level. You probably don't want to hear this from me but I have given you the ability to protect yourself and to protect the ones you love. And hope you never grow up to abuse those abilities. I also want to say that even if you never have to use your abilities, I am still proud to have you, Kira as my son that can live a normal without being trouble by world problems. Just live the life where you believe that your dream will come true, that also bring you true happiness without putting your hand on a weapon. Thought the last line seems pointless, but had to say it anyways._

 _Kira dear, your father had said a lot and I don't know what else to add. I will always love you and I hope you can feel my love through this letter. Incase this ever comes up, I'll tell you a little secret, you're the older one of the twin birth._

 _Your Beloved Father and Mother_

 _Dr. Ulen and Via Hibiki_

Tears were falling off Kira's eyes and sniffling as he finished reading the letter. After so long, he felt like he got the answer he needed and maybe even more than he expected.

"Kira are you okay? The letter didn't hurt you did It." said a concerned Lacus

Kira took his free hand to wipe away a few tears. "No Lacus, the letter did not hurt me. I feel like a great burden have been lifted off my shoulders. I feel loved by real parents from this letter alone. I don't regret that I am coordinator now, because my father wanted me to live a free life by my own choices. For that I am grateful." Folding the letter back up and put back in the letter holder and handed back to his aunt.

Caridad surprised at what is happening. "Why are you giving me back the letter, now that you know how important it is to you."

"That the precise reason, it's important and it should stay safe with my mom." said smiling Kira. Caridad all she can do was let out happy tears, everything had stayed the same and her adopted son was happier than ever.

"Since everything is already settled for me. You can call Cagalli to read her letter. I'm going to take Lacus and we will enjoy ourselves a little while we are still in Orb." said Kira. Lacus can only blush as to what idea Kira had on his mind with his new found happiness.

Everyone parted ways as the night was going to be young and fun for Kira and Lacus.


	2. Shin's doubt, revelation, and machine

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed, All creation rights to go sunrise w/ Mitsuo Fukuda and Chiaki Morosawa

Like any normal day at ZAFT headquarters, everything seems to be running normal. Except Shin who was currently in the firing range room, practicing his aim. Even though he was hitting all his targets on the mark, but something didn't feel right to him or it was still bothering him.

"This really sucks, my aim is fine. But damn something doesn't feel right." whispered an annoyed Shin.

Having enough, Shin cleaned out his weapon and placed it in his locker. He walked out of the firing range room and down the hall. Along the walk, he meet and greeted a few of his fellow friends and high ranking officers. Shin had stop when he saw that commander Yamato was standing in front of the fossilized unknown specimen.

"Commander Yamato, what are you doing just looking at that ancient fossil." asked a curious Shin.

Kira turned his head to Shin. "You don't have to be formal with me and plus it's weird. And to answer your question, I was just standing here thinking."

"What were you thinking about and does it have to do anything with the fossil." asked Shin.

"To honestly tell you, I'm not sure myself, since I felt different from a week ago. After I have read the letter my parents have left for me. I feel that my beliefs are stronger than ever. All the hard choices I have made were not the easiest ones but they were the correct ones through my eyes. And Lacus believes that too, as I believe in hers." replied Kira.

"Kira, what do you think about me and my choices, since we have fought on the battlefield already." asked Shin with hesitation in his voice.

Kira smiled. "I honestly don't know much about you. I do know is that we are on the same side for the same cause. I did happen to read over your file. It stuck with surprise since your homeland was Orb. It also mentioned that you were at the battle of Onogoro."

Shin had a sad expression on his face. "Yeah I was there back then with my family when the battle was intensifying every second. Everything was happening so fast. My little sister Mayu had dropped her phone and wanted to get it back. My parents wouldn't let her, so I did myself. But I never expected a fallen machine to come and killed everyone I love. Even though I was blind in rage, I could still see that the Freedom and Justice, couldn't do much and every part of the island was getting destroy."

Kira went into a sadden expression himself. "Back then I didn't want to have anything to do with the war. But during the event of Heliopolis, I wanted to protect my friends. That was my sole reason for getting into a mobile suit. But I also had to battle my old Athrun in a battle to the death, but good thing neither of us died. After I had receive the Freedom, I was still a naive pilot, and didn't have the skills to take on the world. But I did the best I could. At the battle of Onogoro, only Athrun, Dearcka, Mu, and I were the only real experienced fighters to defend the island. Athrun and I had our hands full with the Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden. They were tough with the strength we had back then and wasn't able to help everyone else with the massive assault."

"Are you telling me that Orb with their own superior technology wasn't able to defend themselves." asked a disbelief Shin.

"Sure Orb might have the technology but it clear when it came to fighting experience. Also through the beliefs of the late lord Uzami, Orb never engage in any real battle for them to have trained mobile suit pilots. So only the four of us and the Archangle was the only real defense against the forces of Atlantic Federation at the time." said Kira.

"I had no idea and here I am for most of the last four years in blind rage thinking that I was right. Listening to the chairman and fighting battle like it will solve everything and shedding blood on my hands." said Shin with disgusted look on his face for himself.

Kira took a hand and placed it on Shin's shoulder and nodded no. "Don't blame yourself for any of it, most people would follow a leader's word without question when it sounds righteous. I will say that even though it took a long time. Athrun was able to break through your rage and made you see what was really happening and what you were going to destroy. It's a great relief and I am sure that your little sister and parent would be very proud of you right now."

"Thank you Kira. I shouldn't even thought about destroying a home where I was born in or a home where my own family enjoyed." said Shin with a few tears running down his eyes.

"Shin, the world is complicated and far beyond the understanding of a single mind. In fact you don't have to understand the world. You have to understand yourself first and what you want. And if you can't reach that point, that is where your love one comes in and your friends." said Kira.

"You know Kira, you're starting sound more wise beyond your age." said a smirking Shin.

Slightly blush. "Maybe it just because Lacus is rubbing her knowledge off on me." said Kira.

"Are you sure it's just knowledge that she is rubbing." asked a sly Shin.

"Alright get your mind out of the gutter already. I have to admit this is nice. We went from a serious conversation to light hearted teasing from you. It's good to see that you don't have that unwanted anger in your eyes of yours." said Kira.

"I will admit that this is nice. To be able to hear a normal conversation without the sound of guns, ships, and mobile suits. But I was curious about a few things when we had our battles." said Shin.

"There actually nothing to be curious about honestly. In every battle that I have fought so far, I will not shed the blood of anyone, even if they are an enemy unless I know I must have to on the battlefield. In your case Shin, I hear from Athrun that you were just an anger person and only acting as a good soldier. I had no reason to take your one life away. But you sure didn't make it easy for me to disable your machine." said Kira sighing.

"Since we are working side by side now. I will take every opportunity I can to learn from you and other who you deem to know what is going on." said Shin.

Kira giggling. "You should take this opportunity to also trust yourself since you're not blinded by rage anymore. You might surprise at your own judgement of situations at the heat of the moment. Just know that everything is not absolute and just keep an open mind."

Shin smiling. "I will take your word for it."

"Did the conversation help get rid of your self-doubt and help you gain some confidence." asked Kira.

"It did and I will try to become more mature." answered Shin.

"That's good. I also wanted to say even though you're only two years younger than me. Remember that you're still sixteen and there is still a lot of time in your life for fun and not just being a soldier every day." said Kira pleased with what he is hearing from Shin.

Shin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His commander was telling him that being a soldier isn't everything. He wanted him to also enjoy the good things in life while trying to find answers to problem that may or may not exist. Shin now knows his life wouldn't filled with lies or being deceive by people for their own ego. Shin for the first time can actually trust people without seeing if they had a fake expression on their face or not.

"Shin you look like you're thinking pretty hard in your dazed." said Kira.

"Just more enlightenment coming to me. So since half of my question have been answer, the other half, why were you standing here staring at the fossil." said Shin.

"I was just think that this unknown creature lived a really long time ago. The ancestor of this creature did not have wings to fly like the one you see on this fossil. I'm not sure how it happen but they were able to evolve into a wing creature. This wing creature is also from far away distance in space or who knows where. There is more life in our universe then just us human." said Kira.

"How come you use the word human and not separate the difference between the two." asked a curious Shin.

"Because everyone on earth and the Plants are human. Both need land, water, and air to survive. But anyways, I think if I am correct, the reason why coordinator came to be about is from this very fossil. It's scary to know that we can't defend ourselves if we ever meet one or any other kind of extraterrestrial life form. And also for humans to live in space with our strengthen body since earth environment is not as harsh as space. There's probably a lot more I can think so but I will just stop here." said Kira.

Suddenly Lacus had walked to the two and surprised Kira with a hug from behind. "Lacus you know I can walking from down the hall since your walking make a lot of noise." said Kira laughing.

Lacus puff out her cheeks. "Kira you're mean. You never let me surprise you here at headquarter."

"Well the shoe you're wearing and walking on metal floor does make a distinctive sound." Said a giggling Kira.

"Hello Chairwoman Clyne." Said Shin with a salute.

"Shin you don't have to be formal with me. Aren't we all friends here?" said Lacus with a bright smile.

Shin's nervous with his response. "Sorry but I am still new to things since my world have been turned upside down in more ways than one."

Lacus can only giggle at the once anger soldier with such a soft and light heart now. "Kira I came to get you, it's done."

"Wonderful, Shin follow us." said Kira waving his hand to Shin.

Shin didn't question anything and just follow Kira and Lacus. Shin knew where they were going since it lead to the mobile suit holding area. Kira saluted at the soldiers and signaling them to open the doors. The three walked into the room and the doors behind them closed. A few seconds later, the lights had turned on. Shin was in awe as he sees a machine that seem to look like Destiny.

"Shin, this is your new machine, the Impulse Destiny. I had the engineering team modified your original machine after I had analyzed all your combat data. And to give you a quick rundown, the heavy pulse cannon turned into two hip cannons but same power output. Completely removed the anti-ship sword, for the newly created beam daggers, you will be able to attack and defend faster. That's pretty much you need to know about the machine." said Kira.

Shin still in shock to see that he was given a new machine. Shin said nothing but just nodded his head in agreement.

"Shin, one last thing, I hope this time you know how to optimize your OS with the machine. All the data I have seen, tells me your previous machines always wasted a lot of unnecessary energy consumption." said Kira.

Shin blinking in embarrassment. "Ha…ha, yeah I just hit the power button and did what I was told before without thinking."

Kira face palmed himself. "I thought so since all of our previous machines were power by nuclear fission reactors. Alright since I have taken care of all the business I needed for today. Going home and relaxing sounds awesome. Don't you agree Lacus?"

"Indeed it does, I don't want to be stuck in the boring office anymore for the day." replied a happy Lacus.

"Bye Shin, see you in the morning." Said Kira.

"Bye Shin, and get over your formality habits." said Lacus as both wave goodbye to Shin.

"See you guys tomorrow. And Kira have a good rub tonight." said a smirking Shin and laughing.

Lacus only blush at the line she just heard. "Shin! I'm going to kick your ass in the morning in the training room." said Kira feeling like was an open book, easy to read now.

The two walked out hand in hand, leaving Shin staring at his machine and seeing new hopes in his life.


	3. Chapter 3 Lacus's surprise with surprise

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

At the Plants headquarter. Lacus Clyne is currently walking around the giant base looking for her boyfriend. 'Where is that boyfriend of mine? I haven't seen today or pretty much for the week.' though Lacus.

She continue to walk the halls until she was the gun range room. Taking a peek she saw that Shin was practicing his shooting. Lightly walking into the room, she saw that Shin was putting his gun down or it ran out of bullets. Quietly tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. Shin jumped at the surprise to see Lacus was behind him.

"Did you have to scare me like that chairwoman Clyne." said Shin.

"Didn't I tell you to drop that habit already and no but I thought it would be fun." said Lacus. "But anyways have you seen Kira around."

"No I haven't but have you check all the usual places, he doesn't really go anyway these days." said Shin.

"Are you saying my boyfriend is boring." said Lacus with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, no, I wouldn't say anything like that but you know he has a routine. Like come in, beat me up in the training room, then office duty, factory duty, you get the idea." said Shin hoping to get on her good side.

"Shin! You're saying my life is boring and those are the duties I have to do besides the beating you up part." said an annoyed Lacus now.

Shin face palmed. "Sorry just forget whatever I said. I just don't know where Kira is. I'm really no good with words right now."

Lacus sighed. "Shin your mouth is bigger than your brain." With that, Lacus left the gun range.

"Damn it commander this is the last time I am doing you a favor that involves your girlfriend." said as exasperated Shin to no one.

Lacus continue to walk the halls and along the way, greeting the council members, and even normal soldiers. She stopped at the female changing room and took a look inside. Luckily for her she saw Lunamaria and Meyrin. "Hey girls."

"Hi Lacus." said Luna.

"Good to see you Lacus." said Meyrin.

"Have either of you seen Kira around." said Lacus with hopeful tone.

"Haven't seen since I got here." said Meyrin.

"Have you check the analyst room? He always like looking at data of our performance." said Luna.

She sighed again. "No, I have check all the normal places. But he seem to disappear when I really want to talk to him." said Lacus.

"So you still haven't told him about it." said Meyrin.

"I have been trying to find the right time since we are always busy with our own work." said Lacus with a defeated tone.

"Don't worry it, once the word is out. I'm sure things will slow down, plus he only has eyes for you." said Luna.

"Haha don't worry. Just continue on with your day. I'm sure Kira will turn up eventually." said Meyrin.

"I guess you're right. Bye girls." said Lacus and headed out the door.

Once the coast was cleared. "This double secret things is really hard." said Luna.

"Tell me about it. I can't wait for it to be over. It feels like we are being over worked for those two." said Meyrin.

"I couldn't agree more." said Luna.

While walking Lacus was thinking might as well ask the two hot heads. Standing in front of the door of Commander Joule. Lightly knocking to see if he is in his office. "Come in." answered Yzak. Lacus open the door and walk into the office.

"Oh chairwoman, didn't know it was you at my door. You normally don't come here too often." said Yzak.

"So what brings the mighty council woman here." asked Dearka.

"Let me guess. Neither of you have seen Kira today either right." said Lacus.

"Bingo, that's right. Your boyfriend is a really hard person to find these days." said Dearka like his normal arrogant self.

"Since you can't find him. Are you two having relationship trouble." asked Yzak with curiosity.

"Of course we don't have any problems in our relationship. I just wanted to know if you or anyone have seen him. Kira have been impossible to fine this week. And I have no idea why." said Lacus looking a little sad.

Both noticing the sad face and the both of them had to think of something quick as she isn't supposed to be sad today at all.

"Lacus don't be sad. I'm sure whatever Kira is doing. Once he is finish, he will come running looking for you." said an upbeat Dearka.

"What Dearka said. And I think you're just thinking too much. You know he is always reliable, ever since you two been together." said Yzak with confident.

"Thank you, you two. But I would still like to know where is my boyfriend." said Lacus with an angry tone.

Without saying anything else to the two males, she walked out of the office and wander the halls again. Hopefully bumping into her illusive boyfriend.

"Normally everything would be great and fine with them. But I think Kira would be dead meat once she finds him." said Dearka with sweat drop.

"I would actually like to see that happen for once." said Yzak laughing at the thought.

Lacus slowly stroll the damn building. Eyeing every corner to see where Kira might be hiding. 'Why are you so hard to find.' Without realizing where she was walking. She bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Woah, what's wrong there pink princess. You look like you don't have life in your eyes right now." said Mu.

She perked up once she heard who voice that belongs to. "Commander good thing you're here. I have a very important thing to ask you." said Lacus with new life in her eyes.

"You really know how to switch mood in an instant don't you." said Mu.

"Forget about that for now. Since you're the man that can make the impossible possible. You have to know where Kira is or able to find Kira for me." said Lacus with the most hopeful tone ever.

"Sorry princess. But Kira have off my radar all week long. He is like a shadow always moving. So I'm not able to find him." said Mu.

"When I find that idiot boyfriend of mine. I will give him a piece of my mind and have him sleep on the floor if I let him back into the house." said a very angry Lacus. Relaxing for a moment. "Bye commander, I'm off on my search again."

'Kira I hope you know what you're doing. Cause your girlfriend can set anything on fire if she wanted to.' though Mu.

Lacus pacing down the walk way like a mad woman and no one was willing to stop her to ask what's wrong. Nobody wanted to know what could happen to when an angry chairwoman is on their back. Lacus could think of one last place and headed for the hanger bay. When she got there, she saw that Kira was standing there waiting for her.

"Kira is this where you have been all day." said Lacus while trying to contain her anger for him.

"Yes. I have been waiting all day for you here. But I didn't think it would take you this long to get here. It's almost been two hours." replied Kira.

"Kira, have you been avoiding me all week." asked Lacus with a sweet smile.

Kira knew that something her sweet smile can be a dangerous one at the same time. "No I didn't avoid you. I just have been very busy with things that was just outside of work."

"And what is so important that you haven't been able to see me and haven't been home for the week mister." said Lacus waiting for a satisfying answer.

"Well aside from the normal duties. I went ahead and talk to everyone about my idea for your birthday today and I think you will like the present very much." said Kira with confidence in his voice.

Lacus fell all her anger fade away and been replaced with joy that her boyfriend would go to such length for her birthday. "Kira." In a soft and sweet tone.

"You have been working countless hours and I don't think you have much time to relax or to even enjoy yourself. So with that, let's go to your present." said Kira, holding out his hand for Lacus to accept.

Lacus accepted the hand gesture. "Where are we going to go?"

"Don't say anymore and let me lead the way." said Kira. Lacus didn't say anything more and let the present begin. Kira lead her to the cockpit of the Freedom, which Kira got in first and then Lacus sat on Kira's lap. They flew from the main headquarter to Octobus, where the new Siegel stadium is.

"Kira what are we doing at the new stadium." asked Lacus with a question look.

"Lacus, you have been working the hardest out of anyone I know at ZAFT. For your birthday. I want you to feel like you can be yourself again. The girl that love to sing and make everyone around you happy. So let's get you all dress up, so you can perform for the people of ZAFT and Orb." said Kira.

Lacus had a few tears running down her cheeks. "Kira, you're the best. I don't what I'll do if I weren't with you."

Kira only smiled and nearest their destination. Landing the Freedom the stadium where, they both could go in without anyone seeing and for Lacus to get ready for her one time only concert for the people.

Excitement was in the air and could be felt by the screaming of the crowd. Kira step onto the stage, where the roar of the people have gotten louder than just a second ago. "How's everyone doing tonight? I know everyone have been waiting all week for this since it was announced. Without any farther ado, here is the supreme council chairwoman, my girlfriend, our idol princess, give a huge welcome to Lacus Clyne."

The crowd roar with more life as Lacus step onto the stage wearing a cerulean purple dress. "Hello my friends. It feels wonderful to be able to stand in front of you again. To be able to sing and dance, having fun with all of our content hearts. Let the show begin." said Lacus, absorbing the energy of the people.

The concert went on for two hours with Lacus singing all her favorite songs that the people loved for so many years and never forgotten about them. She even included a few new songs when she worked on, in her spare time. She enjoyed every minute of it as she saw everyone close to her heart in the front enjoying the time of their life. Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Cagalli, Luna, Meyrin, Shin, Murrue, Mu, Athrun, and the rest of the terminal crew.

Lacus walk to the back of the stage when the concert was over. "Did you have the time of your life tonight." asked Kira.

"Yes I did. Thank you, you have given a birthday present to remember for a long to come." said a happy Lacus. Then placed a soft kiss on Kira's lips.

Kira blushing a little. "Come on, let's get you clean up head back. I have invited everyone to celebrate with us for the night."

"I will, just take care of your machine." said Lacus as she walk away to get clean up.

"No worries, I already have a transport team taking care of It." said Kira with a loud enough tone for her to hear.

An hour later, everyone was at the Clyne's estate.

"Happy birthday." said everyone.

"Thank you very much everyone. I really don't know what else to say." said Lacus with so many thing happened to her today.

Kira walked back into the room where everyone was. He stood in front of Lacus and got down on one knee. Lacus eyes widen at the position was in.

"We meet two years ago under crazy circumstances. You stuck by me through all the hard times. You comfort me when everyone else didn't know what to do. You were always there to protect me from my emotional ride. I can't see my life without you. Lacus Clyne, will you marry me?" said Kira with the brightest and most genuine smile he ever had in his life.

Tears were running down Lacus's cheeks like rivers. "Yes. I will marry you." said Lacus with what audible voice she could muster up.

Kira got up from his knee and placed the ring on Lacus's ring finger. They both shared a passionate kiss. With Lacus hanging around Kira's arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Congratulation." said everyone in the room. Then they broke the kiss.

"Looks like everything worked out in the end." said Athrun look at Kira.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way." replied Kira.

"Tonight is just crazy. My twin just got engaged after his big birthday present." said an overjoyed Cagalli.

"Our Kira is growing up so fast." said Murrue with light tears running down her own cheeks.

"Kira you're the man." said Dearka. Kira just nodded for acknowledgement. With Yzak doing the same.

"Since this is a night of celebration. We also have an announcement to make. We are expecting a baby in a few months." said Mu with Murrue around his arms.

Everyone scream in joy for the soon to be parents.

Lacus is thinking, it's now or never. Lacus waving her hand to gather everyone's attention. "Kira. We also have a bun in the over." said Lacus while rubbing her stomach adoringly.

"Woah Kira, you've rub her real good every night." said Shin with a smirk.

"Lacus if you don't mind. I have to go and teach Shin a lesson." said Kira. Lacus let go his arm.

Shin starts to run around trying to avoid Kira. While Kira was hot on his trail. Everyone else in the room laughs at child Shin and Kira.


End file.
